


Apology Accepted

by xraythebae



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Gen, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 14:43:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8106325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xraythebae/pseuds/xraythebae
Summary: Just a fluffy reader-insert, where the reader bonds with Finn over legos. :)
Based on a line from a tumblr prompt, "In my defense, I thought this would go a lot more smoothly.”





	

“In my defense, I thought this would go a lot more smoothly,” Finn admitted and blew out an exasperated sigh. To emphasis his annoyance, he scattered a few lego pieces around carelessly. Instead of mirroring your cross-legged position on the hotel room floor, he laid down and stretched out entirely. You remained silent, unsure of what to say to ease the tension.

“Although,” Finn said as he propped himself up with his arm, “It might’ve been easier if you hadn’t spilled coffee on the instructions.” Lazily, he pointed at the discarded paper, which laid soaked and stained brown, just out of your reach. 

You sighed, “Ohhh, do you really have to bring that up again? I feel bad enough about it…” Your eyes were downcast after his comment, but you still caught sight of his signature smirk that he wore all too well. You knew he was only being playful, but it was true. Assembling these legos would’ve been a hell of a lot easier if you both had the instructions to follow.

“It wasn’t even my fault! If you hadn’t decided to pull a jerk move and scare the crap out of me, I wouldn’t have spilled my coffee.” You said with an eye-roll and arms crossed. Instead of retorting at your defense, Finn simply chuckled at the memory of what happened nearly an hour ago. 

You had just arrived at Finn’s hotel room and he handed you the box-set of legos that you two were going to build together. Coincidentally, he happened to receive an “important” phone call shortly after. So, he left you alone to dump the pieces along the floor (since it was a fairly large set) and to review the instructions. Of course, Finn decided to be his playful self and snuck up behind you while you did so. He yelled, “Boo!” of all things, which led to you jumping in surprise, thus spilling your coffee all over the treasured instructions.

“M’sorry about that,” Finn said, after he managed to catch his breath. His face was flushed from laughing so hard, which of course made your heart speed up in return. “I just thought your reaction would be cute.” He used a finger to wipe at the imaginary tear from his eye.

You did a double take at his words, head snapping up to meet his gaze. Although you two may have a flirtatious friendship, nothing has ever really come out of it, sadly. Still, you hoped that maybe one day, the teasing would finally result in something more.

“... and was it… cute?” You played along, but blushed as Finn smiled at your question.

“Well, your guilty reaction afterwards certainly was.” You sent a lego flying towards his direction in response, but he only laughed as it bounced off of his chest.

“Whatever, I still have faith that we can finish it.” You replied, but you knew deep down that this was a lost cause. Over the past hour, you two have barely managed to get anywhere at all. Which you thought was a bit strange, since Finn was constantly playing with legos. You thought he’d be better at assembling them, even without the instructions… though you two have been goofing around nearly the whole time, so that was probably why.

Still, you bit your lip in concentration as you turned your focus towards the pile of legos in front of you. The room fell silent for a few moments as you tried to figure out what piece to place next, but you had no idea what to do.

“I’m actually surprised you came,” Finn broke through the silence again. You set the piece in your hand down, instead choosing to glance over at him. He rubbed the back of his neck as he spoke, “I didn’t even know you were into legos…”

“Honestly,” You pushed the pile of legos aside, making enough room so that you could lay down beside Finn. You made sure there was just enough distance between you two so that it wasn’t awkward and continued, “I really haven’t played with them since I was a kid. I just wanted to spend more time with you.” The truth was out before you could stop yourself. Although it could be taken in a friendly way, you know what you truly meant. 

You expected to hear him laugh again, but was surprised when he remained silent. During your confession, you’d kept your eyes on the ceiling, knowing that if you looked at him you’d blush. His sudden silence was daunting though and you couldn’t help but turn your head towards him. You knew you were probably wrong, but it almost looked as if he was the one blushing this time.

“You mean it?” Finn’s voice was soft when he spoke. He didn’t give you time to reply though before he confessed, “I wanted to spend time with you too… that’s why I invited you here. I only used the legos as an excuse to ask you to come over. Surprised me when you said yes.” You almost couldn’t believe what you heard. Maybe your feelings for him were mutual all along?

“Actually, I’m happy that you said yes… gives me the perfect opportunity to do this,” You were about to question just what he meant, but the feeling of his soft lips pressing into yours halted your thoughts. It was as if you couldn’t focus on anything else but him. His gentle lips brushing against yours, his warm palm caressing your cheek, and his breathless laugh as he finally pulled away. The whole thing left you in a daze.

“I’m sorry if that was out of line. I’ve wanted to do that for so long now.” You were so entranced by the sparkle in his eyes, that you almost didn’t hear his apology.

“You should be sorry,” You replied. Finn looked taken-aback and moved to give you some space, but your hand caught his black t-shirt just in time to reel him towards you again.

“You should be sorry that you didn’t kiss me sooner, but you can make it up to me by doing it again.” You said teasingly before kissing him quickly on the lips. 

“Ohhh, you almost had me there! I was so worried I’d messed up…” He said before kissing you again, just a little harder this time. “Almost as worried as you were after you ruined my instructions.” You swatted him on the chest in response, faking a shocked expression.

“You know what? You’re going to have to make that up to me too.”

“Oh, I’ll make it up to you all night long, if you’ll let me...” Finn whispered, switching his position so that he was now hovering over you before kissing you again.

Needless to say, the lego set was never truly finished...


End file.
